Azucena
by AeternaNive
Summary: Azucena es una joven de 17 años que repentinamente comienza a tener sueños oscuros e inquietantes. ¿Qué será lo que descubra cuando esos sueños y la realidad se crucen en el mismo camino? One shot. Original.


**AZUCENA**

No entiendo, ¿qué es esta sensación? es como si flotara. Pero ¿en dónde estoy? éste lugar oscuro, desolado, como si se hubieran olvidado completamente de él y estuviera desapareciendo.

Todo es tan triste, tan gris. Incluso puedo escuchar mi eco en medio de tan inmenso vacío; Tal vez sólo se trata de mi imaginación... No, más bien es como si...

-Vamos, despierta de una vez que tenemos que irnos

-¿Qué? – Masculló una voz suave, notablemente femenina.

-Que ya tenemos que irnos –Dijo un joven de ojos color miel, con cierto tono de exasperación –Dios, no entiendo cómo haces para dormir tan profundamente.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, se me ha vuelto una necesidad de un tiempo para acá, no puedo evitarlo.

-Igual que esos sueños extraños de los que tanto hablas

-No –repuso ella -, por algún motivo, siento como si no fueran simples sueños.

-Como sea, si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar tarde así que vamos de una buena vez.

-¿Y los demás?

-Ya deben estar ahí

Los dos subieron en un viejo auto, a pesar de ser jóvenes de no más de 18 años de edad, sus miradas reflejaban experiencias difíciles, algo que definitivamente había marcado sus vidas. Sin embargo, esa era una marca que probablemente, ni siquiera ellos conocían.

Llanto. Puedo escuchar el llanto de alguien, ¿serán ellos? Probablemente, están vestidos de luto y lloran sobre una tumba. ¿La pérdida de un ser querido? Supongo que no hay nada más duro que eso. Él la abraza, trata de consolarla. A pesar de que veo sólo su espalda, puedo notar las lágrimas que humedecen su rostro hasta caer sobre la tierra y las flores que han traído. Que deprimente, sus lamentos son tan amargos que siento ganas de llorar yo también. Me pregunto quiénes son, a quién le lloran. Quizás si me acerco un poco...

-Llegamos –La misma voz que la despertaba siempre lo había logrado una vez más.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Dormiste todo el camino, me sorprendes Zu

"Zu", en realidad esa era sólo una manera de llamarla cariñosamente, su verdadero nombre era Azucena, como la que a su parecer, era la más hermosa de las flores.

-Lo siento, ya no puedo evitarlo

-Vamos-Dijo el muchacho extendiéndole la mano a su compañera

-Claro –Murmuró ella luego de un leve suspiro – Ángel.

"Ángel", un nombre ideal para alguien tan dulce, que la salvó más de una vez.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es sólo que... olvídalo

Pasaba algo, ella lo sabía. Después de todo, él había sido su compañero y mejor amigo siempre, era el único que la conocía a la perfección, igual que ella a él. Gestos, miradas, hasta el tono de voz podía delatarlos, era como si pudieran pensar y sentir lo mismo que el otro, como si pudieran ver en el interior del ser humano más unido a ellos.

-Hasta que llegaron –Exclamó un chico –Creí que se perderían de toda la diversión

-¿Qué tal muchachos? –Saludó Ángel con gran jovialidad

-Lamentamos la tardanza –Dijo Azucena con esa dulzura que le distinguía

Frente a ellos había un grupo de cuatro jóvenes de aproximadamente la misma edad.

-Ya están aquí y eso es lo que importa. Vengan, la vista aquí es increíble, como cada año – Acertó a decir otro

Efectivamente, se encontraban todos en el alto de un edificio, desde donde podían ver la ciudad entera, aunque lo mejor estaba por empezar. No se habían sentado todos a la orilla de la azotea, cuando, ante sus ojos, se presentó un impactante espectáculo de fuegos artificiales; figuras y colores aparecían en el cielo repetidamente, extasiando a los espectadores.

-¿En dónde estamos? –Preguntó una niña, de unos ocho años de edad

-Ya verás

-Si mamá nos atrapa vamos a tener problemas

-Por eso ella no se va a enterar de que estuvimos aquí

Un sonido fuerte espantó a la pequeña que inmediatamente se aferró al brazo del niño que la acompañaba

-Tranquila –Dijo él abrazándola –. Mira

Ella miró hacia el cielo y sus ojos se iluminaron con la maravilla que, por primera vez, ahí encontró.

-Igual que aquella vez –Susurró Azucena recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Ángel

-¿Dijiste algo, Zu? –Preguntó él mirándola de soslayo.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

Los fuegos artificiales desaparecieron poco a poco y todos emprendieron el regreso. No sin antes hacer planes para encontrarse al día siguiente.

Otra vez aquí, en el cementerio. Siguen ahí, llorando, pero... un momento, esta vez son dos, puedo apreciar que lloran sobre dos lápidas juntas. Me gustaría ayudar, el sufrimiento con que cargan ahora debe ser terrible. Temo acercarme, no sé por qué, es una sensación que no había tenido antes; tal vez sea sólo el miedo a su reacción.

¿Qué pasa? Hace un momento estaba en el panteón y ahora... un momento, este camino, yo conozco este camino, recuerdo haberlo visto antes, pero no sé dónde...

La alarma del despertador sonó, haciendo que alguien cayera estrepitosamente de la cama, ruido que a su vez, despertó a Azucena.

-¿Está todo bien? –Gritó ella para que pudieran escucharla en la habitación de al lado

-Sí, está todo bien.

-Muy bien

Dos horas después, los dos estaban de nuevo en el automóvil, rumbo al encuentro con sus amigos.

-Este camino...

-Aquí es –Dijo él, abriendo la puerta

-Este lugar me parece familiar –Balbuceó ella en voz casi inaudible, antes de notar que Ángel ya se había adelantado a entrar

Se encontraron todos nuevamente, en una especie de tienda, algo así como un "mini súper" donde recorrieron cada pasillo, llenando un carrito con diversos artículos hasta encontrarse en la caja, donde escucharon una interesante conversación. "El lugar se derrumbó hace unos días"; esas fueron las palabras que sonaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Azucena, regresando los recuerdos a ella y reuniendo los fragmentos de sus sueños, hasta entonces sin sentido.

-Éramos nosotros –Sus ojos se humedecieron – Estábamos aquí, haciendo compras y entre risas y juegos, de pronto todo comenzó a temblar, todos corrían y gritaban, escondiéndose de los objetos que caían junto con él. Ángel me llevó debajo de una mesa y regresó por los demás... No lo vi otra vez. Pasaron horas después del derrumbe, me dolía la pierna, tenía frío y... –Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus rosadas mejillas que se volvieron pálidas – Entonces, esas personas que tanto lloraban, estaban en... en nuestras tumbas, eran mamá y papá.

Las escenas de aquel fatídico día invadieron su mente, volviéndose realidad una vez más mientras veía desaparecer frente a sus propios ojos a los amigos que le acompañaron siempre y, con ellos, a la persona más querida para ella... su hermano.


End file.
